


【CM】Prisoner of Love（51）

by shenwenning970



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenwenning970/pseuds/shenwenning970
Summary: 狗血黄暴abo的真·霸道总裁强取豪夺剧本——俗称琼瑶剧





	【CM】Prisoner of Love（51）

Chapter 51

“啊……”Leo被掐着腰，半跪在Cris的双腿间。加湿器翻倒在地上，无声吐出湿雾。Cris蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，蓝白相间的10号半拉半扯着从肩头滑褪下去，凝固的牛乳半掩半露。Leo为了支撑自己，双臂攀上Alpha的颈项，Cris用力握住了他的肩头，俯身吻了下去，Leo的腰一下子瘫掉了，滚烫的火焰把他烧成了齑粉。Cris从他的下巴一路舔咬到汗湿的脖颈，手下的肌肤温软而滑腻，让他浑身热血沸腾。太多的人在膜拜着他，飞蛾扑火一样靠近着他，他的Omega用魔法掌控自己的信徒，同样轻而易举掌控着他的欲望。

静谧昏暗的长夜里，只有Alpha的瞳仁亮如点漆。Leo自己并不热衷于这种水乳交融，一开始是被迫承受，而现在则像被蛊惑入迷。湿热的吻如狂风暴雨落在胸前，身下的撞击他承受不住地在地板上胡抓胡挠，左手摸到一管软膏。今晚的Alpha略显粗暴，前戏做的漫不经心，随手就把润滑剂丢开了，进入地格外急切。Leo眉头微皱，但更不想问，于是万事随它去。

Cris握紧他的右脚踝把一条腿反折在身侧，在他胸前啃咬不休，Leo立刻就要把他推开，却被人在臀上抽了一记。脸随即被扳向一边，喘息被堵在喉头，热涨的利刃一路凿开湿软的内壁，交合处的体液沿着Omega的大腿蜿蜒而下，一路流到了膝弯。阿根廷的小队长用手臂挡住了自己的眼睛，不时因为撞击呻吟出声。Alpha不满地扣住他的手腕，用袖标钉在了头顶。Cris焦躁地在挺进中突然发问，“你是谁？”

Leo不明所以，Cris咬在他大腿内侧的软肉上又把问题重复了一遍。Leo这下坚持着一声不吭，眼睛如凝固的琥珀，一口咬在他的肩头上。Cris了然地叹了口气。

岩浆一样滚烫的红酒气包裹着他，像一座酒庄在此刻被热力催发了全部的佳酿。濡湿床单的不只是体液，更多的是汗水，Leo反手抓紧了床单承受身上的撞击，难以抑制地拱起身体，身体和意志各持武器在脑海中打成一团，描摹出眼角一抹微红。Cris在腺体上轻轻撕咬，Omega敏感地在痉挛不休中下身为之一束，Cris笑着啄吻在他的颈窝间，哄劝着他松口，“Leo……”而埋在甬道深处的肉刃骤然耸动，一连撞击在他的敏感点上，架在肩头的两条腿上无力踢蹬，从两边滑落下去。Leo自暴自弃地扭过了头，沙哑的声线模糊不清地伏在Alpha的耳边，“我是你的……”Cris心满意足，从额角吻到冰凉的唇上，却再次扣起他的腰臀，欲望这条深不可测的黑渊在刹那间吞没了他。

Leo埋首在衾枕当中，无力地俯卧着。Cris把他拥进怀里，挑开黏在侧脸上的碎发。Leo在昏昏沉沉中再一次为那个念头感到害怕，他觉得Cris正在慢慢得到他想要的一切，而自己会因此而面目全非。他的身份他的责任似乎成为了缠绵间的一段游戏，那他该如何面对殷殷期望的旁人？

而他终究什么都没有说，用吸管喝够了水，重新躺回一堆枕头里沉沉睡去。


End file.
